


完美世界 The Perfect World

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, M/M, time paradox
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 真·神明布鲁斯，平行世界四维空间什么的不是很严谨的随便扯扯……本质是想证明这些年无数变异的人设下真正重要的东西是什么。总之是洋溢着真爱的一次写作了……





	完美世界 The Perfect World

完美世界The Perfect World

_无穷宇宙的无限可能，每一个世界，每一种选择，无数非线性的彼此平行的时间线，那一晚，曾经就紧攥在他手中，被他的一个选择所牵动。_

_他最可怕的敌人，最致命的动摇。_

_这个宇宙所面临的无数危机中最微不足道的一个。_

_他的决心。_

_他的选择。_

_“没有什么完美世界，布鲁斯。”那个人说，“从来没有过。”_

_而他永远不会记得。_

 

当布鲁斯醒来时，他依然独身一人。黑暗中，他父亲遗留给他的巨大宅邸静谧无声，如同沉眠的巨人，看守着那深埋在地下的，不为人知的秘密。

无人知晓那穿梭于黑暗的奇异身影，那诡谲可怖的犯罪斗士，那与这座城市中蓄积已久的罪恶和不公正宣战的孤胆英雄，究竟是谁。无人知晓那面具下隐藏的是怎样的面孔，如怪物般狰狞，还是街道上无数次与自己擦肩而过的陌生人。

没有任何一个人知道哥谭年轻的社交名流，富有的遗产继承人布鲁斯·韦恩在夜晚的真实身份。没有任何一个人知道他在十五年前做下的决定，那一晚他对着烛光所说的誓言。或是他十多年如一日的钻研和苦练，他追寻理想的执着。这一切都不被除他以外剩余的整个世界所知晓。对于所有其他人，对于朱莉，对于詹姆斯·戈登，他是布鲁斯·韦恩，懒散不学无术的富家子弟。他懦弱，虚伪，自私。这不是秘密，也不是真相，而是这世界对他所有期望的回馈。就像这世界上每一件事情，人们的解读仅仅是他们心中所想的映射，并非真实。

而他只不过乐于利用这误解。

那一天从敞开的窗口飞进的那只蝙蝠，启示着他所需要的伪装。将恐惧投入罪犯的内心，让那群迷信而懦弱的家伙闻风丧胆。

**化身为蝙蝠。**

他孤身一人行走在东城区肮脏的小巷中，宽檐帽把脸遮住大半，长至脚踝的风衣紧裹住这令整个世界困惑不已的秘密。路旁积水里支离破碎的霓虹随脚步晃动，他跟随着前方不远处鬼鬼祟祟的身影，追寻着一个新的线索。

近日来一个自称 _时间大师_ 的神秘恶棍向哥谭的上层名流们派发了勒索信，声称自己已经造出了一台“假如机器”，如果他们不付给他大量赎金，他将纂改历史，让他们的家产不复存在，甚至将他们本人也从历史上抹去。而布鲁斯·韦恩自然也是其中一个被威胁的对象。

没有人愿意冒这样的危险，却也没有人甘心为了这样空口无凭的说辞掏空口袋。但时间大师似乎具有极强的说服能力，珠宝大亨斯普朗的太太已经向警方证实自己和丈夫向这位恶棍偿付了赎金。据斯普朗太太说，时间大师用他那台威力无匹的机器向他们展示了如果他们拒绝支付赎金的下场，而那场景足以令人信服。

面对蜂拥而来寻求答案的记者，布鲁斯·韦恩怯懦地宣布他愿意付出任何代价，只要时间大师别让他的奢靡人生化为泡影。但实际上，他并不相信这台“假如机器”真的具有像时间大师所声称的那样强大到足以篡改历史的力量——更多的可能是催眠，致幻，甚至只是巧借声光的雕虫小技，只要它所暗示的“假如”足以让对自己的财富地位早已心怀不安的黑心商人们乖乖听话，这台机器就已经达到了它的目的。

布鲁斯·韦恩在指定的时间将赎金放到了指定的地点。而蝙蝠侠则在片刻后降临屋顶，暗中等候被时间大师派来取走赎金的手下。

他可以击倒那个喽啰，吊住他的双手将他从高楼坠下，逼问出时间大师的所在。但他不想冒任何风险。他想要亲眼看到时间大师和他的假如机器，亲自确认他们的确没有任何威胁这座城市中任何一个人的能力。于是他乔装打扮，跟随着时间大师的手下一路来到了这栋位于偏僻小巷尽头的破旧公寓。

接下来的一切非常顺利。他卸去伪装，破门而出，打倒了几个看守房间的雇佣打手，夺回了装满赎金的手提箱，找到了位于爱因斯坦画像背后隐蔽暗门中的实验室，看到了堆在墙角的其他赎金，以及——

一台布满管线和指示灯，冒着蒸汽，占据了半个实验室的巨大机器。

时间大师披着白色的实验服，戴着时钟表盘模样的厚厚护目镜，从机器前转过身来。

“啊，我知道你一定会来。我知道这故事一定会吸引你。”那个科学怪人诡谲地微笑起来，“每个人都有自己想改变的事情，你当然也不例外。也许你的愿望比任何人都更强烈，所以你才会穿上这身制服，不是吗？”

在蝙蝠侠出手阻止之前，时间大师飞快地转动了假如机器上的几个旋钮。

“就让我们来看看吧。”他说，接着世界旋转着陷入了一股巨大的声光洪流中。

 

他看到了他的父母。在那无尽的，不断涌向他身后的时间洪流中，他看到年幼的他迈着蹒跚的步伐走向他的母亲。他看到他的父亲将他高高举起，用胡须蹭着他的面颊。他听到他们的笑声，轻柔，爱怜，自豪。

他看到那一晚小巷中对他们举起的枪，他听见母亲的尖叫。父亲奋不顾身地扑向枪口，试图保护他们。

他看到母亲哭叫着抱紧他父亲渐渐失去生息的身体，接着枪声又一次响起。

他看到他所破解的一个又一个谜案。自掘坟墓，坠入化学药剂桶中的杀人凶手，被银色子弹结束罪恶生命的吸血鬼，那无恶不作的邪恶的修道士和他的手下。屡次逃脱死神桎梏的死亡博士和他的印第安仆人。他和那心智扭曲的犯罪天才雨果博士的激战。

他在那一瞬间看到了他人生的每一刻，这世界所经历的每一分每一秒，已经过去的，即将到来的。时间平整地铺展开来，填满了整个空间。他脑海中却怪异地宁静无物，仿佛陷入了某种顿悟。

在那无限延伸的尺度上，那个特殊的节点渐渐地吸引了他的全部注意力，如同无尽线索上的一个绳结。他下意识地向那个满脸是泪的小男孩伸出手，他的指尖似乎已经触入洪流之中，却又离那洪流无限遥远。他清醒过来，注视着在他眼前不断变换和延伸的，他所经历的一切，渐渐地意识到他所看到的究竟是什么。

这是幻觉，毫无疑问。催眠或是致幻药物，和他猜测的一样。他将手探入多功能腰带，寻找着减缓心率的药物，以缓解幻觉的症状。但他的手指却什么也没有碰到。他低下头，看着那发光的洪流穿过他的身体，推挤着汇入远方，意识到他并不 **在这里** 。

他不在任何地方。残存在这洪流中的仅仅是他的意志，他的思维。他的实体并不存在于这幻觉的空间。而他失去了对实体世界的控制。

这远比他想的更加严重。

“看着这一切，看着你的过去，你生命的每一分钟，每一秒，蝙蝠侠。”一个声音在他耳边低语，那是他的敌人，将他抛入这幻境的罪魁祸首，“你的人生，你的错误，你的悔恨。看着它们——你一定想知道 **假如** 某件事没有发生，世界会变成什么样，不是吗？”

“这个疑问，这个永恒的，无法被回答的问题，被线性时间所禁止的可能性探究——而我，时间大师，打破了这宇宙时空的规则。是的，即使这愚蠢的社会热衷于抛弃天才——”时间大师怪笑起来，疯疯癫癫地说着，“但我的发明证明了一切！我，丹尼斯·奥内尔，才是这个世界上最伟大的物理学家！如果我可以随心所欲地改变这个世界，这个世界的认可对我来说又有什么意义？”

时间洪流猛地退去，收缩进空间中漆黑的一点。他猛地坠落，撕裂，压缩，从那幻境般的世界中降落回地面。他的身体依然站立在原地，维持着前进的姿势，不曾动弹。他片刻前所体悟到的景象也随着洪流的消失而逐渐散去，成为无法理解的零散回忆。

也许那并不是幻觉。也许他的确进入了宇宙之外的另一个空间，一个超出三维的空间，唯一能够操纵时间的地方。他的三维身体无法在那空间里触碰任何东西，正如纸面上的图画永远无法触碰纸面之外的世界。

在那个空间里，他只是一个幽灵，一个不完整的影像。

“我知道你想要什么。”时间大师怪笑着，扬起手臂，展示着那台奇异的机器，“和我合作吧，蝙蝠侠。我会给你做出改变的机会——想想，在每一起谋杀发生前阻止行凶者，在每一场劫案发生前警告失窃人，让警察比罪犯提前赶到现场——让一切犯罪消失，这是你想要的 **完美世界** ，不是吗？”

“这就是你做这一切的原因，奥内尔？”他问道，缓步向前，警惕着不想惊扰自己的猎物，“你用勒索作为诱饵吸引我来寻找你和你的机器？”

“难怪他们叫你世界上最好的侦探。”时间大师被乳胶手套覆盖的手指漫不经心地触碰着假如机器上复杂的旋钮，“我不需要那些钱，也懒得和那些寄生虫作对。但你必须承认他们是绝佳的吓唬对象，不是吗？当你拥有一切的时候——你才会恐惧失去。就像那个有钱公子哥，布鲁斯·韦恩。就像布鲁斯，你看看他，他永远不会明白——”他的声音变得尖利，“他不会明白付出不被认可的痛苦。”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉，他曾经的假设已被彻底推翻，“你究竟创造了什么，奥内尔？这机器究竟能做什么？”

时间大师像个孩子似的咯咯笑了起来，“我创造了一个窥见神明的通道。”他说，“而通过这个通道，我可以将你送入任何一个时间，任何一个地点。你可以改变那个节点，改变整个时空的轨迹，你可以将无数个 **假如** 变成 **真实** 。”

“你可以自己来做这件事。”蝙蝠侠尽可能语调冷静地问道，“你并不需要我。”他已经靠得足够近。

“我尝试过。我尝试过提出一个假如。”时间大师看着他，那厚厚的镜片反射着实验室顶部的雪白灯光，他谜语一般的回答道：“而我看到了你，我看到你在未来和过去实现了这一切。”

他屏住呼吸，猛地向前跃去，将机器旁的怪人推开，接着将全身的重量猛压上去。他将时间大师的脸颊朝下死死压在地上，双手交叉锁在身后。时间大师的侧脸上缓缓勾起一个微笑，他浑身的肌肉松懈而没有丝毫抵抗，仿佛对这一切早已明了。

“然后，你打晕了我。”那个疯疯癫癫的家伙说。

然后，他打晕了时间大师。

 

他站起身，回望着那巨大的，依然在隆隆运转的假如机器。他确信时间大师不可能在离开机器所创造的通道后依然理解自己所看到的一切。因此他所说的谜语般的预言也仅可能是一知半解的猜测。

他想起那个绳索上的节点，他生命中最重要的那一夜，将这整个时空分为正负的原点。他想起那朦胧不清的，已不复存在于他记忆中的，他所窥见的未来。

他想起时空大师的话，“让一切犯罪都消失，这是你想要的完美世界，不是吗？”

**一个窥见神明的通道。**

他的手指触碰上机器的旋钮，他记得时间大师如何操控它们，他可以再一次进入那个通道，他可以……回到那一晚。

他可以改变那一切。他可以改变无数个那样的夜晚。他可以让他所遭遇的一切从不发生，也不会发生在任何人身上。他可以实现他的誓言，真正地，彻底地实现。

他可以让犯罪从这世界上消失。

他可以不做蝙蝠侠。

“请不要这么做，布鲁斯。”他身后，一个声音说道。

他猛地回过头，一张陌生的面孔回望过来。一个年轻的男人正站在他身后，朝他微笑。那张年轻的，与他年岁相仿的脸庞上隐隐透露出恐惧和倦怠，却坚定得不容拒绝。

他看着那双蓝色的，毫无杂质的眼睛，怔怔地陷入了涌动而纷乱的思绪中。他所遗忘和失去能力解读的一切，他在假如机器中看到的一切，他的未来，他的过去，他的每一种可能。

他似乎曾经看到这双眼睛，无数次，一次次。

“我的名字是迪克·格雷森。”年轻人向前走了一步，将手掌缓缓地，不容抗拒地按在了他的肩膀上，“你一定很想知道我究竟是谁。”年轻人深吸了一口气，“我来自另一个世界，布鲁斯。在那个世界，布鲁斯·韦恩和我，一起度过了——或者说，即将一起度过我们余下的所有岁月。”

他猛地睁大了眼睛。

“而我之所以来这里的原因，是为了你，布鲁斯。”年轻人轻声说，“我必须阻止你。”

 

“我的世界，是被你改变过去和未来之后的那个世界。”年轻人说，那双眼睛温和地，充满诉说地回望着他，“你利用这台机器终结了这世界上的一切犯罪，你创造了一个 **完美的世界** ，在那个世界里，你是神明一般的存在。而我来自那个 **完美** 世界。”

蝙蝠侠的肩膀微微抖动了一下。这也许是一个玩笑，一个阴谋，一个邪恶的，庞大的野心计划。他的敌人挫败他的诡计。这太过离奇，这不可能是真的，他无法理解，无法明白，他无法相信。

但他眼前的年轻人知道他的名字，知道他的真实身份，知道他即将做的一切。

但他知道这一切并非谎言，因为他知道他曾经看到过这双眼睛，无数次，在他的未来和过去，在每一种可能中。因为他知道他可以相信迪克·格雷森。

即使他并不知道为什么。尽管那是未曾发生过的事。

“我真的做到了？”于是他低声问道，注视着年轻人的眼睛，依然没有丝毫松懈。

“你改变了一切。”年轻人微笑起来，“我从没有想过我真的能见到你，触碰到你——你像是一个全知全能的神，拯救苍生，化身万千。我从没有想过你会找到我，告诉我，我的世界是一个巨大的错误。”他的笑容渐渐地带上一丝苦涩，“我从没有想过，你和我的布鲁斯·韦恩只是同一个人的两种不同可能。”  
“ **你的** 布鲁斯·韦恩？”蝙蝠侠皱起了眉。

“在我的世界，布鲁斯·韦恩的父母没有死。”年轻人说，“你通知了哥谭警察局，及时阻止了乔·丘尔的罪行。你提醒了我的父母，让他们从安东尼·租科的谋杀报复中幸免。你就像是我们的救世主，不断同时出现于这个世界的任何时间，任何角落，像这样阻止了无数了犯罪，无数罪恶的可能。”

“你的布鲁斯……”他艰难地说出这个名字，他自己的名字，“没有成为蝙蝠侠。”他已经知道了问题的答案。

年轻人点了点头，他的笑容在回忆的冲刷下变得柔软，“知道吗，我和布鲁斯的第一次相遇——是在哈利马戏团。”年轻人说，他的眼睛中闪烁着某种深刻的羁绊，那将他所有言语束缚的深情，“那是一场慈善义演，布鲁斯承担了演出的所有开销，而我是马戏团最年轻的明星，飞翔的格雷森。”

“飞人表演出了一点小意外，但自从你警告过我们关于祖科的事情之后，所有飞人表演都会拉起安全网，所以没有人受什么重伤。老爸断了一两根骨头，皮肉擦伤——老爸说他经历过比这惨烈几百倍的。”他说，“但表演依然因此终止了。布鲁斯走进了我的帐篷。他刚刚开着自己的敞篷跑车一路狂飙把我爸送去了最近的医院，而我正一边擦眼泪一边替他收拾去住院需要的东西。”

“后来布鲁斯读完大学，做了个外科医生，他父亲对他的影响很大，而那次马戏团事故也让他坚定了自己的目标。他想帮助别人，尽可能地帮助更多人。而我留在了哥谭，布鲁斯资助我读了几年公立学校。你知道的，我爸妈不再年轻了，而我不想一辈子留在马戏团。至少在认识布鲁斯之后再也不想了。”年轻人说，朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“后来我做了个体操教练。然后呢，因为一次意外，我被送进了布鲁斯的手术室。手术才过去几天，他就提出要和我一起吃午餐，然后又说要让我暂时住到他家里去。后来我才知道他只是觉得我太挑食，住的廉价公寓也太差，想本着认识多年的情分救助我一下。”年轻人吐了吐舌头，接着又微笑起来，“结果我们再也没有分开过，没有一天。”

他的神情温柔又勇敢，仿佛面对任何危险也依然会这样地笑着，永不改变，无所畏惧。

“所以，”蝙蝠侠问道，说出口后才意识到自己的声音也已变得柔和，他的怀疑和警惕在交谈中逐渐剥离，他的心跳和神情似乎也不再受他的左右，他面颊，下颌和唇角的肌肉在渐渐变得松弛，“你们很幸福？”

年轻人的神情变得迷离，不知为何显得怅然若失，却又渐渐地一点点凝聚起被回忆浸透的温情，“不能更幸福了。”他回答道，“我们领养了两个孩子，海伦娜和达米安。你真该见见那两个小家伙。还有艾斯，泰图斯，阿尔弗雷德。达米安差点把韦恩庄园变成动物园。我们两个都有很多朋友，太多了，也许。每到周末家里总是会来一大群人。我们两个总是忙到几乎没有空独处。但是——但是我想我们总能找到机会。”

“听上去很好。”蝙蝠侠说，他的声音干涩而僵硬。那是他所无法拥有的东西。一个完美的世界，他所可能拥有的完美未来。完美的恋人，完美的家庭。而在他世界里，他选择了一条孤单的，满是危险的道路。一条黑暗的小径，由一个必然的无法更改的节点向未来延伸，直到无穷。他永远会孤身一人。

而这奇异的经历让他窥见了那可能性，却又让他知道那可能他永远无法企及。

他所能做的只有进入假如机器的通道中，确保这个完美的世界会存在，确保与他诞生自不同可能性的另一个布鲁斯·韦恩必然会拥有这一切。

他可以确保那个完美的世界存在于时空之中，存在于他之外，存在于必然存在的某种可能性下，而那个世界里的布鲁斯·韦恩不需要做蝙蝠侠。

“事实上，比听上去更好。”年轻人微笑着回答，眼睛里却弥漫着泛红的潮气，“但是……这一切必须结束了。就像我说过的，我必须阻止你，布鲁斯。”

“为什么？”蝙蝠侠问道，唇角和下颌重新紧绷起来，“你的每一句话都证实我创造的确是一个完美的世界。我没有任何理由放弃。”

“因为是你请求我这么做。”年轻人说，“因为在所有世界毁灭之前，你找到了我。你告诉我这是唯一的办法。你通过两个时空间断裂的缝隙将我送到了这一刻，你的宇宙即将消失的前一刻，你进入假如机器前的的那一刻。这是你唯一能做到的事。”他轻轻地叹了口气，“你请求我阻止你自己，因为……因为你说我是唯一能这么做的人。”

 

“你的选择让假如机器在崭新时空的基础上保留了原有时空的一个断面，一个存在于所有可能性之外的空间，一个和线性时间分裂的平行宇宙。你原本的宇宙已经不复存在，你的时间线也不再延续，因为在你创造的宇宙中，布鲁斯•韦恩没有成为蝙蝠侠。”年轻人说，神情严肃，“你亲手抹杀了蝙蝠侠的存在，因此也不会有蝙蝠侠进入假如机器，改变当初的一切。你并不存在，却又因为假如机器而依然存在，在那个狭小的，失去线性和时空弹性空间之中，无法离开，无法活着也无法死去，永恒地注视着你所创造的完美世界，一个与你本身的存在相悖的世界。”

“你成为了一条将宇宙连贯性割裂的裂缝。你对那个不属于你的时间线的干涉越多，这裂缝越不稳定。只要完美世界和假如机器保留的断层时空继续这样并行存在并相互干扰，终有一天，这两个时空的稳定性会达到临界值——”年轻人深吸了一口气，他的指尖轻颤起来，“——你在最后才发现你的选择不仅毁灭了你自己的世界，也毁灭了你所渴望的完美世界。”

蝙蝠侠闭上了眼睛。他的大脑高速地运转着，判断着这一切的合理性。是的。他知道答案。他知道这是必然发生的。

他知道这是可能发生的。

他知道这是为什么预见到这一切的自己必须阻止做出选择的自己。

他知道因此这是绝不会发生的。

他睁开眼睛，已经确定无疑的决定却又在一瞬间动摇起来。他凝视着自己面前年轻人的双眼，“迪克。”他轻声呼唤，第一次叫出这个名字，也可能是唯一的一次，“但是，如果我这样做，你的世界会不复存在。” _你会不复存在。_ 他没有说完。 _你和你的布鲁斯，你们的完美世界。_

迪克微笑起来，“没有关系。”他说，他的眼睛里堆溢着情绪，迷恋，不舍，恳求，但是毫无畏惧，毫无怀疑，“我会存在，在你的宇宙里，某个角落，我一定会存在。”

“但我的宇宙……”蝙蝠侠顿了一下，“并不完美。”

迪克轻笑着，朝他摇了摇头，“没有什么完美世界，布鲁斯。从来没有过。”他侧过头，将手掌抬起，轻轻抚上他的脸颊，“这无数可能存在的宇宙和时间线——没有一个是完美的。有的只是可能性，每一种替换的选择，每一种平行的微不足道的变化。”年轻人的手指隔着面具轻柔地触碰着他的面孔，“而能被轻易改变的东西，从来不是最重要的。”他轻声说，“所以，我的世界并不重要。每一个可能的宇宙并不重要。因为……”他抿起嘴唇，“因为那只是一种可能。”

他是如此勇敢，他是如此年轻，他的神态不曾被这个残破的世界染上丝毫风霜。在神灵的庇护下，他对真实的世界一无所知，却也因此无所畏惧。

也许迪克·格雷森就该无所畏惧。

也许因此迪克·格雷森才会是唯一能提醒他做出正确选择的人。

而他知道他已经做出了选择。蝙蝠侠叹了一口气。“但是你依然存在。”他说，“我没有进入假如机器，但是你却依然存在。”

来自另一个世界的年轻人也皱起了眉，“也许因为这台机器的存在就是一个威胁。”他提议道，“它的存在已经造成了时空的断裂。而你只不过是必然会进入其中的那个人。也许我们必须毁掉它，才能真正保证时空的稳定。”

毁掉它，或是让它从未存在过。

他侧过脸，看向一边地面上不省人事的时间大师，想起了他最后所说的话。

**_而我看到了你，我看到你在未来和过去实现了这一切。_ **

他知道他该怎么做。

 

转动旋钮，他启动了机器。蒸汽和光焰从无数管道中喷涌四射，时间洪流从空间中一点突然爆裂，席卷了他们所处的整个空间，将他们向空间的无数方向拉伸，挤压。

他知道再次进入那个空间意味着什么。他知道他的选择即将决定他所做的一切是否真的存在。他知道他很可能会又一次改变历史，改变未来，改变每个时间线所发生的一切。

他看到阿尔弗雷德操着一口英国腔敲开韦恩大宅的门，告诉他们，他是贾维斯·潘尼沃斯的儿子，他们的新管家。

他看到他父亲扮作漆黑的假面侠客，将他举过肩膀，告诉他有一天他也能穿上这样可怖的制服，成为化装舞会上万众瞩目的对象。

但这一次，时间线上的绳结不再是他父母死去的那一晚。他看到他即将进入假如机器前的那一刻，那一次次重复，一次次变化的必然，那他依然还未改变的可能性。

他看到迪克出现在他的身后，微笑着告诉他这一切是个错误。

“知道吗，我和布鲁斯的第一次相遇——是在哈利马戏团。”年轻人说，他的眼睛中闪烁着某种深刻的羁绊，那将他所有言语束缚的深情，“那是一场慈善义演，布鲁斯承担了演出的所有开销，而我是马戏团最年轻的明星，飞翔的格雷森。”

“飞人表演出了一点小意外，但我们在表演前拉起了安全网，所以没有人受什么重伤……”

“后来布鲁斯读完了大学，跑去FBI做了个探员，他小时候差点遭遇的事情对他影响很大。他想帮助别人，帮助尽可能多的人，让曾经几乎发生的事情永远被避免。而我留在了哥谭，布鲁斯资助我读了几年公立学校。你知道的，我爸妈不再年轻了，而我不想一辈子留在马戏团。至少在认识布鲁斯之后再也不想了。”年轻人说，朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“后来我进了警校，毕业之后加入了哥谭警察局。我们见面的机会变得更多了。然后呢，在一次交通事故的现场，他戴着墨镜，穿得西装笔挺，朝着我走过来，还气势汹汹地挥着手，说‘嘿，你吃过午饭了吗’。我搞不清他是要泡我还是要骂我，只好跟在他后面，吃掉了他塞给我的所有东西都不敢出声。后来他才告诉我，他看到我脸色惨白的样子知道我是第一次看到这种场景，想把我赶去休息一会儿。于是我顺理成章地总求着他给我搞特训，而他可一点都没手下留情。等我终于要熬出头做上警探的时候，他竟然不声不响地替我填完了所有申请表，拿着审核通过的材料堵住我，问我愿意不愿意做他的的搭档。”年轻人吐了吐舌头，接着又微笑起来，“后来他们管我们俩叫‘活力双雄’。”

 

“我们要去哪里，蝙蝠侠？”迪克在他身侧发问。

“去确保时间大师不会诞生。”他回答道，“确保这里发生的一切不会发生。”

 

他寻找着那个关键的时间节点，能够改变这一切的契机。时间洪流从他身边冲刷而过，却又仿佛遥不可及。他再次看到了那些熟悉却又陌生的历史，他的过去。他所经历的一切。

他看到莱斯利紧紧拥抱着年幼的他，告诉他以后她会代替他的父母，成为这世上他唯一的依靠。

他看到他坐在黑暗之中，流着血，注视着那只击碎窗户，攀附在石膏像上的蝙蝠。

他看到他战胜的每一个敌人，他所辜负的朋友，他所轻信的敌人，哥谭层出不穷的罪恶和疯狂，那个漫长的万圣节。

他看到迪克微笑着向他伸出手，告诉他自己出现的原因。

“知道吗，我和布鲁斯的第一次相遇——是在哈利马戏团。”年轻人说，他的眼睛中闪烁着某种深刻的羁绊，那将他所有言语束缚的深情，“那是一场慈善义演，布鲁斯承担了演出的所有开销，而我是马戏团最年轻的明星，飞翔的格雷森。”

“飞人表演出了一点小意外，但我们在表演前拉起了安全网，所以没有人受什么重伤……”

“后来布鲁斯继承了家业，离开哥谭去世界各地旅居，大部分时候都在为了韦恩慈善基金会的事情满世界跑。他小时候差点遭遇的事情对他影响很大，他想帮助别人，帮助尽可能多的人。而我跟着马戏团在全世界巡演了一阵子。只要是能赶上的表演，布鲁斯都会赶来。我早就猜到他对我的感情，我想他也明白我的。但我们什么也没有说破，因为……因为他不可能因为我而终止他的梦想，我也不可能因为他而停止表演。有时候你总会觉得这样永远不把现实说破，也许反倒能把美梦尽可能地延长。看，我们是不是两个傻瓜。”年轻人说，朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“哈利老爹去世之后把马戏团留给了我，但马戏团却已经负债累累，濒临破产。我带着一些熟悉的团员留在了布拉德海文，四处寻找零工赚钱还债。我跑到一家赌场做了发牌师。结果有一天，布鲁斯走进赌场的大门，直接走到了我的牌桌边，说要和我私下赌一场。他说如果我赢了，我可以要走他的任何一样东西。而如果他赢了，我就要把马戏团卖给他。”年轻人吐了吐舌头，接着又微笑起来，“他赢了。韦恩马戏团成为了韦恩基金会的一部分，跟随基金会的行动在全世界公益巡演。而布鲁斯再也不用赶来看我的表演了。”

 

他终于找到了他所需要的那一刻。年轻的丹尼斯·奥内尔趴在教室的角落里，衬衫上染着一块块的脏污和墨迹，鼻梁上架着巨大的眼镜。他握着一只笨重的钢笔，在笔记本上写画着什么。

 ** _假如机器_** 。歪歪扭扭的字母这样写道，下面画着一台滑稽的，仿佛只存在于漫画书中的机器。

教师中空无一人。所有其他的孩子都已经被父母接走了。只有丹尼还留在这里。也许是因为他没有父母，而他的姑妈是个粗暴且健忘的老寡妇。

也许是因为他没有其他地方可去，他没有朋友，没有钱，没有任何离开这里的理由。

“丹尼。”蝙蝠侠叫道，向着时空洪流中的男孩伸出手。他的指尖依然什么也没有触碰到，那个时空离他近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。接着丹尼却抬起了头，仿佛听到了什么声音。

他意识到了这就是他在这断裂的破碎时空中所能做出的改变，他终于明白为什么迪克说他是完美世界的神明，一个遥不可及，不可触碰的传说。

他无法离开，无法活着，无法死去。他是一个神明。他是一只困兽。他是一个旧日的影子，残存的幽魂。

他只能用他的声音试着改变他所注视的时间洪流中所发生的一切。

“丹尼。”他深吸了一口气，“听着，丹尼，你看不见我，但是，相信我，这不是个恶作剧，也绝不是幻觉。”

“听着，丹尼。”他说，迪克的手缓缓攥住他的手腕，他没有回头，他知道迪克也注视着这一切，“别造那台机器，你的假如机器。”

丹尼惊慌地瞪着眼前的空气，瞠目结舌，动也不动。

“不是因为它很可笑，不。”他继续说道，“而是因为它很可怕，丹尼，你知道它会有多可怕。动动你那聪明的脑子，你会知道一台能随意篡改历史的机器意味着什么——时空悖论，破坏时空连续性，最终造成的毁灭性灾难。”

丹尼终于有了一丝反应。他颤抖了一下，缩紧了脖子。

“丹尼，你不需要向任何人证明自己，不需要用这样的办法。”他说着，那些他从没有告诉过任何人的话，他已经习惯于隐瞒的真相，“知道吗，我也曾经是个独来独往的家伙，没有朋友，把一切隐藏在心中。我也失去了我的父母——我以为这世界已经彻底毁灭，永远不会恢复正常了，我想改变这一切，彻底改变。也许这会让一切变好。但是不，丹尼，你会发现这不是真的。”

“没有什么完美世界，丹尼。从来没有过。”他说，这一次终于回过头，看向他身边的年轻人，“这无数可能存在的宇宙——没有一个是完美的。有的只是可能性，每一种替换的选择，每一种平行的微不足道的变化。你会明白的，因为你是一个非常聪明的男孩。”年轻人微笑着，朝他点头，鼓励地轻拍着他的手臂，“你知道任何能被轻易改变的东西，从来不是最重要的。”

“那什么才值得我去做？”丹尼终于出声道，他的嘴唇颤抖着，“如果这一切都不重要……”

“重要的是 **你的** 选择。”他回答道，“你即将作出的每一个选择。而不是已成定局的过去。重要的是即使这是一条漫长的，崎岖的小径，即使你始终孤身一人，你也依然要坚持下去。坚持你的选择，做你认为正确的事。”

丹尼那双被厚厚玻璃镜片扭曲的眼睛中涌出了泪水，“但是这好难。”他抽泣起来。

“好孩子。”他鼓励道，“知道吗，未来的你找到了我，因为你知道我是唯一一个可以阻止你的人。我是唯一一个可以回到这一刻，告诉你不要走上那条路的人。因为你知道我明白你所经历的一切，那个永恒的，无法驱散的疑问，那个 ** _假如_** 。”

“知道吗，丹尼，你是一个英雄。”他说，“你拯救了这个世界。”

丹尼终于破涕为笑，他擦了擦鼻涕，“你不是我的幻想，对吗？”

“我不是，丹尼。”蝙蝠侠回答道，“我来自未来，一个会因为你的选择变得更好的未来——而在未来我会保护你，我会保护每一个像你一样的男孩，我发誓。”

丹尼握紧拳头，用力地点了点头。

 

“如果你成功了，我们会怎么样？”迪克扭过头问他，他依然紧握着他的手腕，“我知道我会消失，从不曾存在过。但你呢？”

他用未被握住的另一只手抓住年轻人的手，紧紧地抓住。

“在假如机器彻底不复存在之前，我们会 **永远** 在这里。”他轻声说，“只有你和我。”

“多么孤单。”迪克说，侧过身，轻轻将头倚在了他的肩上，“只有我和你。”

“还有整个世界，无穷的时空，无穷的可能性。”他闭上眼睛，“直到丹尼作出正确的决定。”

“我从不怀疑他不会。”迪克轻声说，手指在他的小臂上滑动，“我知道你会成功的。”

他低下头，看着依偎在自己身侧的年轻人。他们如此接近，却如此遥远。他们之间隔着整个世界的距离。

“知道吗，我和布鲁斯的第一次相遇——是在哈利马戏团。”年轻人说，他的眼睛中闪烁着某种深刻的羁绊，那将他所有言语束缚的深情，“那是一场慈善义演，布鲁斯承担了演出的所有开销，而我是马戏团最年轻的明星，飞翔的格雷森。”

“飞人表演出了一点小意外，但我们在表演前拉起了安全网，所以没有人受什么重伤……”

“后来的一切都不重要。因为在那一刻我在布鲁斯的眼中清楚地看到了自己的宿命。因为他对我说，‘我也曾经历过这一切，孩子’。因为他说，‘别害怕，孩子，一切都会好起来的’。因为他说，‘我保证’。”

“而我相信他。”迪克歪过头，朝着他微笑，温柔又勇敢，仿佛面对任何危险也依然会这样地笑着，永不改变，无所畏惧，“我相信布鲁斯·韦恩会拯救我，拯救这个世界。”

 

当布鲁斯醒来时，他依然独身一人。黑暗中，他父亲遗留给他的巨大宅邸静谧无声，如同沉眠的巨人，看守着那深埋在地下的，不为人知的秘密。

他依稀记得这是个漫长而奇异的梦，令人费解，却并不压抑或是绝望。并不是像是他曾经做过的任何一个噩梦。

相反，他感到轻松，他感到身体的每一个细胞都焕然一新，仿佛这是一个崭新的，彻底推翻重来的开始，仿佛一个自从他成为蝙蝠侠以来一直担负在他肩上的重担终于被卸下。

他看了看表，才意识到他快要迟到了。

他走进更衣室，快速地穿戴整齐，走下楼，走进车库，启动，飞驰，停车，下车。

他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，走进了哈利马戏团巨大而绚丽的演出帐篷中。

不知为何，他有种预感，某种启示。

他想起曾经有人告诉过他，“任何能被轻易改变的东西，从来不是最重要的。”

即使这是一条漫长，漆黑而孤寂的小径，他也依然会坚定地踏出每一步。

即使他不会获得任何奖赏，即使他的牺牲对于这宇宙毫无意义。即使没有人知道他的付出，他的孤独征程。即使他的秘密将永远被沉默封锁，不被第二个人知晓。

即使如此。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的隐藏彩蛋说明：
> 
> 本文的时间大师（原创角色），和蝙蝠系多年的主编和白银时期以后蝙蝠侠形象的重要奠基人Dennis O’Neil同名。取这个名字当然是有影射意味的……但是绝不是对O’Neil本人有什么意见。我还是很喜欢他的。  
> 进入假如机器后，蝙蝠侠的回忆也在不断变化，经历了从黄金时代到摩登时代的改变（但他自己并不会意识到）。这是因为在这个的过程中，他的选择在不断改变，也造成了时间线的改变。可以看出他直到最后才放弃拯救自己的父母。  
> 最终布鲁斯独自一人醒来，独自一人前往马戏团，暗示他所回到的依然是黄金时代，其他时代只是假如机器所制造的可能性。  
> 虽说布鲁斯觉得自己的孤独征程不会获得任奖赏，但是他还是得到了他的奖赏。命运始终会让他走进那顶马戏团帐篷，在每一个宇宙，每一个时间线，这不会改变。


End file.
